1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an authority delegating system, which delegates a protected authority of a user to another agent without impairing the user's convenience, an authority delegating method, authentication apparatus, information processing apparatus, control method, and computer-readable medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a method of delegating an access authority of processing for a protected resource, which is possessed by a certain user, to another agent has been proposed. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-221506 has proposed a method of delegating an access authority for a protected resource, which is possessed by a user as an authority delegator to another user as a delegatee. This method is implemented in such a manner that an authority delegator as a possessor of a protected resource acquires an access token as evidence of permission of an access to that resource, and delegates the acquired access token to a delegatee who wants to access to that resource.
To meet growing demands for cooperations between services developed on the Internet, a protocol for delegating an access authority of a user to another agent has been examined. For example, WRAP (OAuth Web Resource Authorization Profiles) examined in IETF (The Internet Engineering Task Force) is known.